Fairy's of the Queen's Blade
by dude932
Summary: Gray and Natsu get a strange request from an unknown requester. Being dragged into a tournament filled with women with the reward of becoming a Queen? How will Natsu and Gray handle the situation's that they are dealt in the strange land? The Fairy Tail way of course, by blowing shit up and annoying the hell outta everyone! Just the way Mavis intended.
1. Chapter 1

"Bastard!"

"Squinty eyed prick!"

"I'll kick your ass!"

"Like hell you will!"

Lucy sighed as Natsu and Gray were fighting once more, it seemed lately that the two were always at one another's throats, never letting the other pass by at least with an insult, which then turned into a fight that only Erza could stop... and Erza wasn't here at the moment. There was one in the guild who could probably stop them, but she was simply happily humming to herself as she went about her barmaid duties. You'd never suspect such a cheerful woman was the Demon of Fairy Tail.

The Grand Magic Games had ended just under a month ago, missions had been piling in and Natsu and Gray had been off doing missions together a lot. Maybe that was the reason why they were always at one another's throats during their downtime. She didn't really understand why Natsu and Gray were teaming up to take down jobs, apparently since the Magic Games, people wanted to see the two work together and had personally requested the two on jobs.

"Natsu, Gray." Mira called out in a happy tune stopping the two from fighting, Gray gripping Natsu by his collar as Natsu had reared back to punch him, both were stopped in that position. "You two have another one." Natsu's fist planted into Gray's face before the ice wizard threw Natsu at the bar to where Mira was. Natsu collided with the wooden structure with a groan.

"When did it come in, I checked earlier but there was nothing." Gray told her walking up shirtless rubbing his cheek which Natsu had just punched. Mira simply handed him the job request and he looked it over.

"I don't know, I just looked and there it was." Mira told him as Natsu crawled up the bar, pieces of wood falling from his hair as he glared at Gray.

"I'm not going on another job with that guy!" Natsu shouted. "I'm sick of looking at his ugly mug!" He continued to shout making Mira sigh.

"Natsu, Master Makarov told you that if you go on jobs like this you'll get tougher jobs didn't he?" Mira told him making him pout, that was the only reason he had wanted to go on jobs with Gray at all.

"It's not like I wanna go with you either flame-tard." Gray said still looking at the job flier. "But the pays been good and with the money we've been raking in, it's worth putting up with you for it." Natsu scoffed and looked away folding his arms, he didn't care about the money he gave most of it to Lucy to pay rent, he only bought food when he needed it. "Come on Natsu, it's some type of tournament or something." Gray continued to tell him before he looked up at Mira who had wide eyes. "What's the matter Mira?"

"You can read that?" Gray looked down to the letters on the page, and he could read them clear as day.

"Yeah, can't you?" Mira only shook her head before pointing to where Natsu's and Gray's names were at the bottom of the page.

"I can only read this here." Mira explained to him. "What about you Natsu, can you read this?"

"Are you calling me stupid?" Natsu asked in annoyance, pouting slightly.

"No Natsu." Mira told him handing the flier to him. "It's just that I can't understand the language, can you?" Natsu took the flier and looked it over his eyes immediately darting to the reward, his jaw dropping slightly. "Natsu?"

"Fifty million jewels!" Natsu laughed. "Happy! We've got another job!" He called out to his exceed.

"Aye Sir!" Happy came flying in, fish in mouth ready to depart, the fish was all he needed, well that and his little green bag he always had. "How much this time Natsu."

"Fifty million jewels!" Natsu laughed.

"Whoa! That's awesome!" Happy cheered in return.

"Oh man! Fifty million split three ways! I stink at maths but that's a lot!" Natus shouted trying to count it on his fingers, which he failed at doing.

"Wait I got it!... I get twenty-five million you get twenty-five million, and Gray gets all the rest!"

"That sure sounds good to me little buddy." Natsu chuckled.

"Aye."

"That leaves me with nothing you nimrod!" Gray shouted at the both of them before snatching the request away from them. "You idiot! It's not just fifty million, it's fifty million for every person we defeat in the tournament!" Gray shouted at the two of them, having read the flier correctly instead of just skipping to the reward like Natsu had.

"That's even better!" Natsu laughed.

"Oh my, you two are going to be coming back with a lot of money." Mira smiled. "So where is this job?" Gray hummed as he continued to read it over. "Gray?"

"Uh, well... it doesn't say." He showed her and pointed to where it said location where two circles were drawn their big enough for a finger to fit in it. "This is where the location is suppose to be." He continued, showing her that the place he was pointing at was what she was asking about. "It's just got these two weird circles." Gray's head was pushed to the side as Natsu looked at the flier once again, still pushing Gray away with his hand.

"These circles?" Natsu questioned tapping one of the circles before his eyes widened as the circle he tapped enited making him pale, he didn't do that.

"You idiot!" Gray roared. "If the flier gets ruined how the hell are we going to do the job!"

"Look, the paper isn't burning." Mira said looking the flier over to see one of the circles burning, however that was the only thing that was burning. "Gray touch the other circle."

"I don't wanna."

"Pansy!" Natsu laughed.

"What did you call me!" Gray shouted back before slamming his forehead against Natsu's. "Say it again I dare you!"

"Enough you two." Mira scolded the both of them. "If Erza were here, she'd have you both punished for how you're acting." Natsu and Gray paled at the thought. "Gray, just place your finger on the circle, it may show you where you have to go to enter the tournament." Gray sighed before raising his hand up and he touched the other circle, freezing it over as the flames continued to burn the other circle.

"Now what?" Natsu asked leaning in looking at the two magic filled circles Gray leaning down next to him wandering what was going to happen as he stared at the magic circles.

"Uh you guys..." Lucy's trembling voice came from behind them. The two looked up and stared wide eyed at the portal that had formed behind them, the portal itself a mix of purples and blues in colour.

"Oh man this is so awesome!" Natsu cheered.

"Awesome? Last time we went through a portal we wound up in Edolas, there is no way in hell I'm going through that thing." Gray said crossing his arms. "No amount of money is going to make me go through that thin-." That was all he got out before Natsu's flaming kick connected with his back sending him flying through the portal.

"Later Mira! Come on Happy! We'll bring back a souvenir Lucy!" Natsu laughed.

"Aye sir!" Happy cheered.

"Wait! This could be dangerous!" Lucy called out but Natsu was already jumping through the portal, Happy on his shoulder, as soon as Natsu passed through and Happy was on his way, the blue exceed was struck with a bolt of magic sending him flying back onto the bar where Mira instantly ran to his side.

"Happy!" Lucy cried out as the portal closed. Happy coughed and sat up rubbing his head showing that the magic hadn't seriously hurt him, just made sure he didn't make it into the portal. "Are you ok Happy?" Lucy questioned the blue exceed who was sniffling.

"Why didn't I make it through!?" He cried as Mira frowned as she looked down at the flier that was resting on the bar next to happy, the circles showing no sign of being burnt or frozen. She picked it up and tapped one of the circles but nothing happened causing her to frown again. She looked over the strange writing before turning to Lucy.

"Lucy, find Levy for me. I want to know exactly what is written on this request." The blonde immediately nodded her head and ran off in search of Levy at the girls dormitory. Happy continued to cry next to Mira at being left behind and being struck by weird magic for no reason as Mira focused on the only two words she could read on the page. Natsu and Gray. Soon enough, Lucy and Levy came rushing back into the guild slightly out of breath and fearful.

"What's wrong?" Mira questioned wandering what they were frightened of.

"Erza's on her way back." Lucy squeaked. "What is she going to do if she hears about Natsu and Gray?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Mira said handing the job request to Levy. "Levy, I need to know what this says, there may be a way to find Natsu and Gray." Levy nodded her head and laid the request down as she pulled out her magic reading glasses and a few empty pages so she could start decrypting the language, and meanwhile Lucy was... trying to come up with a cover story.

"Alright, they went on a mission." She told Mira.

"They did go on a mission." Mira told her with a smile.

"Yeah, but like not through a portal or anything! Erza's going to flip when she hears about it!" Mira pursed her lips in thought. "Think about it Mira, Erza's snapped over less."

"That is true." Mira nodded in agreement. "And she has been cracking down on the two a lot lately, especially after all the publicity we're getting after the Grand Magic Games." Lucy nodded her head in agreement, Natsu tripped the other day coming into the guild hall and Erza had barked at him to get better posture and went about training him for five hours on how to walk properly.

Lucy sighed as she massaged her temples as Levy was working on decrypting the request beside her. Natsu and Gray always seemed to get dragged into the most outrageous of things.

"It's done." Levy said after an hour of working on the request. She breathed a sigh as she handed the paper she had written the request on while straightening out the proper request. Mira looked over the request with a curious gaze.

**The Queen's Blade. **

**A coronation tournament fought in the name of the Gods to determine who would make the most powerful and most beautiful queen. **

**Which Warrior is most deserving of this honour?**

**Who it shall be is solely decided in battle.**

**Only the finest will prevail.**

**Natsu and Gray, upon high honour of the High Angel, you are requested to participate in this terms Queen's Blade.**

**May your chances be blessed in the High Angels honour.**

"Why would Natsu and Gray of all people be chosen for a tournament of woman?" Lucy asked looking over Mira's shoulder as she read what the request had said. Unfortunately their was nothing in it to show them their whereabouts, or how to reach them, there wasn't even a description on how those two circles worked. Mira sighed and let the paper rest down on the desk.

"We're going to have to tell Master about this."

"That means..." Levy breathed out.

"Erza's going to find out!" Lucy squeaked.

"Things could be worse" Mira said picking up Gray's shirt.

"How could things possibly be worse!" Both Levy and Lucy exclaimed.

"Gray could have left his pants here too."

X-With Natsu and Gray-X

Gray grunted as he flew out of the portal at speeds he didn't expect, before colliding with a rock wall, or more so the side of a mountain, creating a human sized indent in the side of it, pulling himself from the indent in the side of the mountain with a groan he looked to the image of his body in the rock, Natsu hadn't kicked him that hard so that just meant that the portal gave him an extra push meaning...

"AHHHH!" Gray quickly stepped to the side as Natsu came spinning out of the portal and slammed directly into the side of the mountain, leaving another human size indent just upside down before Natsu fell to the ground with a groan. "Ow..." Natsu whined sitting up before a large chunk of a boulder fell on his head before it toppled to the ground. "OW!" He shouted before smashing a flaming fist into the boulder smashing it to pieces.

"Idiot." Gray muttered. "I told you I didn't want to go through it!" He said turning back to the portal wanting to go back, however... it was gone. "No, where is it!" He shouted. "Take me back damn it!" He shouted into nothing.

"Happy?" Natsu questioned looking around for his exceed. "Little buddy? Where are you!?" He called out jumping to his feet. "Happy!"

"Calm down Natsu, he probably caught the scent of some fish and went to investigate, you know how he is." Gray told him patting his bare chest before sighing. "I left my shirt back at the guild." He grumbled out. "Where are we anyway?" He questioned looking around for the first time to see that they were stationed on the side of a mountain.

To his left was a large crater on the ground not far from where they had entered, neither Natsu or Gray had made it so something else had. To his right was a pouting Natsu and a stone arch way leading down the mountain path. He growled as he scratched his head in thought.

"Where the hell are we!" He shouted in frustration.

"HAPPY!" Natsu shouted again wanting to find the exceed. "HAPPY!"

"Natsu shut up!" Gray growled. "You're the reason he's lost in the first place."

"You want to say that again you droopy eyed bastard!" Natsu roared at him. "We've got to find him!"

"Well... now that I think about it." Gray said drifting off into thought. "I didn't see him come through the portal with you." Natsu stopped for a second and frowned. "Maybe he didn't come."

"He was on my shoulder when I entered it, of course he came through!" Natsu growled before turning away from Gray. "HAPPY WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"Would you stop shouting in my ear!" Gray shouted slugging Natsu in the face sending him back a few steps. "Geeze, you're going to be wasting your time. Happy didn't come through with you."

"Then where is he!?" Natsu growled at him.

"Probably back at the guild munching on a fish." Natsu's stomach growled at that. "Geeze your freaking useless you know that."

"How about I give you a serving of my foot up your ass!" Natsu shouted at him making Gray shove his hands in his pockets and started to trek down the mountain past the stone arch. "Where are you going?"

"Down the mountain, try and find a way back to Magnolia. I'm not taking this job." Gray told him. "Later."

"What ever." Natsu said turning and looking out over the road that held back up the mountain. "HAPPY!"

"He's not here." Both Gray and Natsu stopped and looked up to the top of the stone arch to see a girl standing atop of it. The girl wore a tight sleeveless white top with a small white skirt and pink-striped panties, that Gray could see Natsu not looking up her skirt as he didn't care.

She had white full arm-length sleeves with pink ends, and on her left arm she has a small designed cloth and on her right arm she has a white glove with pink ends. On her legs she has white thigh-highs and steel plate knee-high boots. On her back was two white angelic wings, with pink hair and slightly golden eyes.

"Your Exceed didn't come through the portal with you, he remains at your guild." She said turning to Natsu.

"That's one questioned answered then." Gray said running a hand through his hair, blushing slightly as he remembered looking at the girls underwear. "Who are you exactly? I'm sure you're the one who brought us here? This High Angel or what not?"

"No, I'm not the High Angel." She smiled at him. "I'm Hachiel, the High Angel's personal Assistant." Gray nodded and looked away from her, still able to see her underwear from where she was standing atop of the arch. "I came to explain everything to the two of you."

"Ah, can you get down from there?" Gray asked still blushing before he felt a gust of wind as Hachiel spread her wings and floated down to the ground beneath the arch. "So how do we get back to Magnolia?" Gray questioned turning to look back at her, without the risk of looking at her panties.

"How do I get my money!" Natsu asked rushing up to her with a grin on his face making Gray sigh.

"Upon the results of the Queen's Blade, one of you may not get to return to Fiore." Gray rose an eyebrow at that. "The winner of the Queen's Blade becomes Queen."

"But we're both male." Gray told her. "Well I am anyway, oof." Natsu punched him in the face sending him to the dirt before turning back to Hachiel.

"Who do I get to fight?" He asked with a grin that only grew wider. "Their going to be strong right?"

"There are many warriors in the Queen's Blade, all skilled fighters. All heading to Gainos. The Capital in this country."

"So what, we're not even in Fiore any more?" Gray asked and Hachiel nodded her head.

"No, I thought you understood by our request?" Gray and Natsu sweat dropped slightly at that, not having fully read the request Natsu only having read the reward and Gray only having read the Queen's Blade part and the request of them joining, that's as far as he had gotten, plus Nanael had written the request so it probably wasn't on there anyway. "This continent is far from Fiore, it would take many months to return to Fiore by natural means. It would be best you wait until the Queens Blade is over and take the portal back when it is opened." Hachiel continued.

"Man this sucks!" Gray cried out. "I didn't even want to take this job!"

"Then why did you open the portal?" Hachiel questioned.

"We didn't know what it was going to do! Then this bastard kicked me through it!" Gray shouted as he punched Natsu back from where he had punched him before. "This is all your fault Natsu!"

"Shut up and accept it like a man! We're stuck here until the portal thingy opens again, might as well crack some heads along the way!" He laughed. "Might as well aim for the top."

"Always knew you were a queen." Gray mocked.

"Gah!" Natsu shouted as he tackled Gray, Hachiel simply watching the exchange between the two with mild curiosity. She had never seen citizens of Fiore, the Angels having been forbidden to watch over that domain by the Dragons. She was as clueless as anyone on the strength of those from the distant country.

"Get off me you prick!" Gray shouted sending his fist into Natsu's face sending him flying past the angel who simply turned and watched as Natsu skidded along the ground and fell into the crater that had been made earlier in the fight between two combatants of the Queen's Blade. "Damn it Natsu, this is all your fault!"

"You've already said that." Hachiel reminded him as he sat up.

"Hey who made this hole?" Natsu questioned sitting up in the crater. "I didn't... did I?" He asked looking at the crater.

"Shut up you moron!" Gray growled. "The hole in the ground is of no consequence!"

"But who made it!?" Natsu whined making Gray face palm.

"Two combatants of the Queen's Blade." Hachiel told him making the Dragon Slayer look up at her. "I'm actually here to inform you of the roles that the both of you will play in the coming competition. You two are the first male combatants in the Queen's Blade, there are certain things you need to know." Natsu walked out of the crater as Gray got back to his feet, both giving the Angel their full attention.

**What do you guys reckon for pairings for Gray and Natsu in this fic? Let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Are we there yet?" Natsu questioned as he walked next to Gray, arms folded behind his head.

"No." Gray growled, his irritation growing since they had been left by the angel Hachiel. The Angle had informed them that Gainos was the place to head towards, and that over the course of their journey they may meet other combatants of the Queen's Blade, but the main tournament was held in Gainos, the capital city.

"I'm bored!" Natsu whined. "Are we there yet!"

"For god's sake Natsu!" Gray roared at him. "How the hell are we suppose to be there, if we don't know where there is!?" Gray continued to shout at the pink haired Dragon Slayer. "Gah, she could have at least given us a map or something!" He growled as he slumped over and continued to walk next to the clearly bored Natsu.

"Where are we going anyway?" Natsu questioned making Gray groan in annoyance, why was he stuck in another continent with a complete moron? He sighed as they continued to walk up the mountain slope, hoping to see anything from the ridge approaching.

"We're heading to the boarder, apparently we have to pass by into the Queen's domain, or whatever." Gray shrugged. "Then make our way to Gainos, like Hachiel said."

"Yeah she was really nice." Natsu grinned. "She gave us this big bag filled shiny stuff." He said holding up a large brown bag, oblivious to what the gold inside was used for. "Perfect souvenir for Lucy!" He cheered.

"It's the currency here Natsu, they don't use jewels they use gold coins." Gray tried to explain. "Take one coin back to Lucy, that's more then enough for a souvenir. We're going to need the rest to buy supplies and what not." He continued as they came upon the ridge and both of their eyes widened at the massive city below. The massive wall stretching across the plain to connect with the mountains on either side.

"Is this it?" Natsu questioned.

"I guess this is the border." Gray nodded. "Come on, let's get down there. We can find a place to stay for the night. Then find out some directions and maybe get ourselves a map."

"And food!" Natsu laughed racing down the slope making Gray shake his head, if there wasn't fighting on Natsu's mind it was food, or something idiotic. Following Natsu down hands in his pockets, his necklace jumping slightly on his chest as he walked, his guild mark clearly showing on his chest. He wish he had brought his shirt. As they reached the plains, they could hear the bustle of the city even from this side of the wall, their were several groups of people, most which they assumed to be merchants walking towards the city.

Gray spotted several flags flying above the wall and at the gates stationed soldiers talking with everyone that was passing through, probably wanting money for a toll or something. He glanced at the small bag Natsu had attached to the side of his pants and wandered if it was enough.

"Natsu, give me the bag of gold." Natsu looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Why?" Natsu questioned him.

"Just do it you idiot!" Natsu growled at the ice user but still handed the money over and watched as Gray shoved it in his pocket. "Alright, just follow my lead Natsu."

"Hey why are you leading!" Natsu shouted.

"Just shut up! I'm not spending any money to get in there, who knows how much it will cost." He said seeing as a few merchants were arguing with the guards. He sighed, he knew he was going to regret this decision. "Natsu." The pink haired Dragon slayer turned to him with a questioning look. "I need you... here me out on this... to punch me." Natsu didn't hesitate smashing his fist directly into Gray's face, a grin covering his own face as Gray went flying across the dirt form the impact.

"Haha! Now you're asking for a beating!" Natsu roared in laughter. "Any time dumb ass!"

"Let me finish!" Gray roared getting to his feet and dashing at Natsu slamming his own fist into the side of Natsu's face sending him flying into a carriage toppling it over as the merchandise went everywhere, screams of protests from the merchants rang out and Gray grinned as he heard the footsteps of soldiers... now all he needed was Natsu to... well be Natsu. The entire cart of merchandise lit into a burning inferno. _"Right on time, __now if everything goes to plan, everyone here will be getting a free pass into the city."_ Gray grinned as he saw Natsu's figure appeared in the flames.

"GRAY!" Natsu's roar could be heard throughout the entire plains. "You bastard that hurt!" Gray sweat dropped. "I'm so kicking your ass!"

"Bring it on bubblegum!" Gray grinned, there was nobody in all of Fairy Tail like Gray who could make Natsu pissed off enough to blow a hole in a wall the size of the one they were trying to get through. Natsu only increased his intensity of the flames making the civilians run from the angry Dragon Slayer. _"__Now just one final push."_ Gray thought as he saw Natsu readying to attack, the soldiers hesitating, not sure what to do in this strange situation. "Hey Natsu! Happy said you'll never beat Erza!" Gray watched and sweat dropped as all flames around Natsu disappeared as he stared at Gray with a look of shock before the flames came back even stronger then before in Natsu's rage, making Gray raise his arms to cover his face from the immense heat.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Natsu's roar echoed throughout the entire plain. "FIRST I'LL TAKE YOU DOWN, THEN I'M GOING TO FIND HAPPY!" Bending forward until his left hand was touching the ground in front of him his right hand cocked back the flames never stopping as they continued to rage around Natsu in an inferno nobody but a Dragon Slayer could survive. Gray grinned as he backed up to where the soldiers were standing behind him.

"You guys might want to move!" Gray called out to them, his eyes never leaving Natsu. The gate behind Gray clear in Natsu's path of destruction. The soldiers looked at one another before running for a safe area, never seeing such magic before.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu called out flying forward at speeds Gray knew all to well. He stepped to the side at the last possible second allowing Natsu to fly past him, Gray turned to see that Natsu was still on course for the gate, the soldiers manning the wall shouting orders at other soldiers, some were raising bows to shoot at Natsu but none of the arrows would survive the heat Natsu was radiating. Gray grinned as Natsu's fist smashed straight into the large gate and as predicted of the most destructive person of Fairy Tail, he completely obliterated it.

Not taking any chances from the on lookers, Gray dashed forward into the smoke and debris to see Natsu standing looking around, anger clearly on his face. Gray gripped him by the back of his one sleeved shirt and dashed off into the city dragging a confused Natsu into the streets as the chaos behind ensued.

X-X

"What the hell was that all about?" Natsu asked taking a breath after Gray had dumped him in an alley way. Guards rushing past said alley clearly looking for the two of them who had caused such destruction to the border gate.

"We needed to get into the city and I didn't feel like paying a massive sum of gold, we've only got a little and we need to buy some stuff." Gray shrugged, not really caring about the destruction he had Natsu cause, it's not like they hadn't caused worse destruction in the past. Natsu did destroy the majority of Clover in the lullaby incident, yep he did it all on his own, no giant destructive demon, no wild rampaging Erza and Gray certainly didn't do anything. It was all Natsu's fault.

"So Happy didn't say I couldn't beat Erza?" Natsu questioned.

"No." Gray chuckled shaking his head. "But you couldn't anyway." Gray grinned down at him as he saw Natsu's eye twitch. "Not before me anyway."

"Tch, like you could stand a chance against Erza." Natsu mumbled as he pushed himself up from the ground, dusting off his white pants as he did so. "So what now?"

"Find a place to stay, try and keep a low profile, the guards probably have a description of us so it's probably not the best to be here that long. The sooner we leave the sooner we can get to Gainos and enter this stupid tournament."

"It's going to be so cool! There has to be strong fighters right!?" Natsu asked getting excited.

"Yeah probably, but man, their all going to be girls, what's the point of us even joining this Queen's Blade, it's not like I want to be some queen." Gray huffed out, clearly annoyed about the situation. "We'll fight a few fights, give up and take home a giant wad of cash. We'll be set for years." He chuckled. "And we won't have to see each other's faces on a job in a long time."

"Like Hell! I'm not pulling punches! Every fights going to be for real!" Gray sighed and shrugged, if Natsu wanted to be a Queen that was his own business. "Now let's get to fighting!"

"Idiot! We don't even know any combatants in the Queen's Blade, so we don't even know who to fight. Hachiel said that those massive floating spheres in the sky broadcast the tournaments. When the Queen's Blade starts they should by rights, at least show us who to look out for. Until then, we're getting supplies." Natsu slumped over in defeat before following Gray out into the street as they went about getting general supplies.

Natsu taking charge since Gray never lived out of a pack like Natsu did most of the time when searching for Igneel, spending most of his time in forests camping out. Gray was surprised to see Natsu even haggle a few merchants down on a few items. Gray walked into an inn with a pack on his back, Natsu not far behind him looking through the gold they still had left, his own pack on his back. He frowned as he rolled the bag in his hand, the coins running over themselves in the bag.

"What's your problem now?" Gray asked looking over his shoulder as they walked up to the inn keeper.

"This is no good as a souvenir, there are tons of them. I want to get Lucy something epic." Gray sighed in annoyance.

"Then get her something else, but you're not going to find that in the gold." He snatched the coin's from Natsu and walked up to the inn keeper. "Two beds." The inn keeper looked the two over before nodding.

"Forty gold coins." The inn keeper told Gray making the ice user pull the correct amount out of the bag and handed it to the innkeeper before he led the way to their room. Natsu and Gray walked in, both claiming a bed for themselves placing their packs down and laying in their own respective beds, both looking up at the ceiling.

"We should probably find out where we should go next, you got a map didn't you?" Natsu simply reached into his pack and threw the folded up piece of paper to Gray who caught it before opening it up and looking up at it from where he lay. "Man, Gainos is so far away, maybe we can catch a train or something."

"No." Natsu rejected that idea straight away. Sighing in annoyance Gray continued to look the map over trying to find anything they could use to get to Gainos quicker but there wasn't even a rail way track anywhere on the map.

"It's going to take forever to walk there." Gray groaned out.

"Let's explore this place!" Natsu grinned snatching the map from Gray before sitting back down on his own bed looking the map over. "Let's go here!" He cheered pointing to the map making Gray sweat drop as he looked over at the pink haired Dragon Slayer who was grinning as he held the map up.

"The Elven Forest?"

"There has to be elves there! I've never seen an elf before!" Natsu cheered.

"Elves don't exist idiot." Gray told him. "The name probably means nothing." He continued.

"Who cares that's where we're going." Natsu grinned as he folded up the map. "Doesn't look that far of a walk."

"I told you, if we're going anywhere we're catching the train." Gray told him. "Tomorrow we'll ask where the closest train station is then go to this stupid forest of yours then we'll head to Gainos." Gray continued as he rolled over. "I can only imagine how much punishment Erza's going to give us when we get back."

"I can take her!" Gray just snorted as he closed his eyes, falling asleep.

X-X

"What the hell do you mean 'What's a train?'!" Gray shouted at the inn keeper. "It's a mechanical contraption..."

"Of death and despair." Natsu added nodding sagely at his own input.

"That runs along a set of tracks and is steam powered!" Gray continued to shout ignoring Natsu's little input. "Now tell me where the train station is!"

"Sorry young man but I've never heard of anything you're talking about." The innkeeper told him making Natsu grin. "Where are you two boys heading anyway?"

"The Elven forest and then Gainos." Natsu grinned. "We're going to see the elves!" He cheered before Gray slapped him in the back fo the head making him narrow his eyes at the ice user.

"To Gainos huh? Going to watch the up coming Queen's Blade then? I've heard there a plenty of pretty ladies this year. Might go on down to Gainos myself." He chuckled. "It will take you a while to get there, maybe a week or more and if I were you, I'd stay away from the Elven forest, they don't take to kind to humans now days. If I were you I'd steer clear from there."

"No way! I wanna see an elf!" Natsu shouted at him. "Let's go Gray!"

"Idiot." Gray mumbled as he bid the inn keeper farewell walking after the dragon slayer only to stop and look around the room as he felt a pair of eyes on him. His eye's scanned the room only to stop on a woman with a grin on her face as she held up a mug of beer at him, her hair was grey at the front and the rest was a dark green held up in a pony tail.

She wore a white vest-like top with a snake-themed collar and a simple pattern on the back, the vest also had one red gem on each breast surrounded with a spiral pattern. The collar also had fur and she wore turtle shell shoulder plates with a red dot on the back of each. As she sat behind a table Gray watched as a snake slipped from beneath the table only to coil up atop of the table and for her to pat it gently, never taking her eyes off of him.

The woman simply nodded at him, the smirk never leaving her face as he turned and walked out of the inn as Natsu was calling out to him from where he was in the street.

**Just to be clear, Natsu and Gray hit the border before Leina and Risty so their a few days ahead of them.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Fight back!" Natsu shouted making Gray groan and roll over in his bedroll, it was way to early to be dealing with Natsu's idiocy. What ever he was shouting at could wait until later. He had no reason to deal with him this early in the morning. "Come on!" Natsu's shout rang out again.

"Would you shut up! I'm trying to sleep!" Gray roared at him sitting up only to see Natsu sitting on the ground starring up into the sky. Gray followed Natsu's line of sight and his eyes opened wide as he saw within one of the large crystal orbs floating in the sky, two woman fighting.

The first was a blonde, she was almost exclusively adorned in armour with a distinct breastplate. On her arms and neck is a series of long brown straps wrapped around her that dangle about freely. She carries a full-arm armoured gauntlet on her left arm with a buckler mounted on it. She was the one swinging down at the red head with a simple long sword.

The red head had a detailed metal headpiece and a black wrap that goes from her neck to her collarbone. She wears a metal bikini top and small black panties, and on her right arm she has a black and gold bracer and a golden armband on her upper arm. On her left arm the black wrap continues up to her fingers, and she has a metal detailed full-length arm-guard. On her lower body she has a large, black flowing cloth wrap on her hips, and black thigh-high boots. She was blocking the blonde's strikes with a grand claymore like weapon.

Even though Gray had just started to watch the fight, he could already tell clearly that the red head was not even attempting to fight the blonde, simply defending against the blows that the blonde threw at her. Gray continued to watch as he could clearly tell Natsu was irritated with how the fight was going, showing he had been watching for a while now.

"How long has this been going on?" Gray questioned.

"I don't know, ten minutes maybe." Natsu shrugged never taking his eyes off the orb in the sky. "But it's been boring as hell, a bunch of talking was the most of it then that one." He pointed at the red head. "Started saying some stuff about... uh..." He scratched the back of his head in thought. "Oh right, responsibility's and what not, then that one started attacking." He pointed at the blonde. "And now their not doing nothing! Kick some ass already!" Gray sweat dropped slightly, although he was on Natsu's side with this one. The fight was boring to watch so far, it was as if the red head was holding herself back on purpose. "Man, if this is what we have to look forward to it's going to be boring." Natsu pouted folding his arms. "I bet even you could beat these guys."

"_Just let it slide Gray, it will only turn into another fight which you don't want to get into, just pack your stuff up and head off."_ Gray thought to himself as he packed up his bed into his pack. "We're moving on Natsu, you want to see a stupid Elf don't you? We shouldn't be that far from the forest now." Natsu looked over his shoulder.

"But I wanna see who wins!"

"You can watch it while we walk you idiot! The orb in the sky isn't going anywhere and you can see it for miles!" Natsu simple pouted before standing up, his pack already set to go as he had packed it up before Gray had awakened and the Queen's Blade match had started. As they walked, they were heading in the direction of the Orb broadcasting the fight so it wasn't that difficult to watch as they walked.

They were slightly surprised when the red head, they had caught her name to be Claudette started to fight back, and they hadn't been wrong in saying she hadn't been fighting earlier. She was strong. Considering she won the match between her and her sister with two strikes before the image was cancelled out.

"Oh man that is so awesome!" Natsu laughed. "I so want to fight her! Where is she?" He asked looking around wandering if he could see her from where they were only making Gray sigh in annoyance, a slight blush on his face from remembering when Leina had broken Claudette's breastplate so her breasts were clearly in view.

It was like woman in this country had no morals about nudity since she continued on like it never happened, and to make it worse Leina's armour had been obliterated with one of Claudette's strikes so that only made two half naked woman fighting. The way their breasts bounced was memorising and to top it all off what was their armour made out of? Paper mache? It practically didn't do anything to protect the user! All it did was cover the modesty of the woman before it fell apart! He couldn't even count how many times he had to wipe his nose.

Natsu had been to caught up in the fight to even care about the nudity of the two woman. Gray just hoped if he fought any woman that their clothing wouldn't fall apart.

"A monkey!" Gray was pulled from his thoughts as Natsu dashed forward, dropping his pack as he did so. Gray looked to see where he was running to, to see a small creature with light red fur and a black face with black paws, sitting on a stump simply looking at Natsu with a tilted head as the Dragon Slayer raced forward.

"If anything it looks like an overgrown rat." Gray mumbled picking Natsu's bag up and dragging it under a tree before dumping it there and sitting his own bag down as Natsu tried to catch the monkey.

Jumping from the tree stump it raced across the grass, Natsu hot on it's heels. When ever Natsu would be in reach the Monkey would simply slip out of his grasp. Natsu dived as the monkey was at the base of a tree, seemingly no where to run and as Natsu was in mid air, the monkey turned and dashed up the tree only for Natsu's face to collide with the bark of said tree before sliding to the ground.

Gray could no longer hold in his laughter. Rolling aorund on the ground laughing he didn't notice the young girl that was standing in the leaves of the tree that Natsu had collided with.

"Hey you prick, don't just laugh make me a ladder!" Natsu shouted at him.

"Climb the tree like a normal person!" Gray continued to laugh not able to control himself. "I'm not wasting magic on a ladder for you!"

"Jerk." Natsu mumbled pushing himself up from the ground before looking up into the tree to see if he could see the monkey. Gripping the trunk of the tree he shook it wildly his annoyance only showing on his face. "Monkey! Get down here!" This only caused Gray to laugh more.

"What are you going to take the monkey back to Lucy for a souvenir?" He questioned as he saw Natsu shaking the tree.

"Well that's what I had in mind, if not I was going to bring an elf back for her." Natsu told him as he stopped shaking the tree, giving up on getting the monkey to come down from the branches.

"You can't take a person to Lucy for a souvenir you idiot!" Gray shouted at him. "What kind of person are you?! Seriously!" Natsu simply huffed before they heard a soft pad and looked over to see a young girl with tan skin with long brown hair in pig tails and green eyes. She has pointy ears showing that she was an elf. She was wearing orange arm guards that matched her orange outfit with a white cloth that covers her breasts and an orange skirt. She held a staff in one hand and looked the two over curiously as the monkey Natsu had been chasing sat on her shoulder.

"Natsu..." Gray warned. "Don't..." It did nothing to stop Natsu however.

"MONKEY!" Natsu dashed forward making the young girls eyes widened in surprise as Natsu ran at her before she noticed the ground beneath his feet turn to a chilly ice making him face plant and slid along to her feet with a groan.

"Idiot." Gray mumbled taking his hands from the grass, the ice slide he had created cracking as he did so. He stood to his full height and looked the girl over once more and ran a hand through his hair. "Sorry about my friend here, I hope he didn't scare you to much."

"Hey Gray." Natsu said looking up at the girl who was looking down at him curiously. "Shouldn't she be wearing underwear?" The girl simply tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"What!? Natsu! Don't go looking up girls skirts!" Gray shouted slamming his foot down onto Natsu's head sending his face into the dirt. Gray slammed his hand into his face and groaned. "Once again, I'm really sorry."

"It's fine no worries." The girl smiled at him, placing her hands behind her back with her staff smiling up at him. "I'm Nowa" She greeted. "The guardian of the forest." She smiled.

"Guardian of the forest?" Natsu questioned his head still under Gray's foot, only managing to see Nowa nod her head slightly out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, I keep intruders from the forest..." She said, her happy tone going away before her eyes widened in shock. "Oh no! I should have never let humans get even this far into the forest!" She panicked waving her arms around frantically. "I'm going to be in so much trouble!"

"Hey, don't worry, if you're going to get into trouble then we can leave and nobody will even know." Gray said waving his hands at her before he heard someone behind him clear their throat. He glanced over his shoulder to see an older elf standing there. She wore a red beret with the lower part having four leaf clover patterns, her long blond hair reaching down to her waist.

She also wore an elegant red and gold cloak, and underneath that she has a short green elven shirt and sleeves with braces with darker green ends. On her lower body she has a short green elven skirt with a small white cloth and a belt with four leaf clovers and a four leaf well-designed clover buckle. On her legs she wears green thigh-high elven boots. In her hand she was holding a staff, both ends tipped with a large stones that looked like blades.

"Well except maybe her." He continued thrusting his thumb at the blonde elf.

"Master!" Nowa exclaimed as Gray stepped off of Natsu's head allowing him to get to his feet, Gray folded his arms as Nowa ran past him and blushed madly as her skirt hiked up as she ran to her mentor showing she actually wasn't wearing any underwear. He was snapped out of his thoughts as Natsu smashed his fist into his face sending him to the ground.

"That's for tripping me and for stepping on me ya bastard!" Natsu roared getting the attention of the two elves.

"One day Natsu! One fucking day without a fight from you, or you not causing a fight with someone and I think the world is going to blow up!" Gray growled as he got to his feet and dashing forward aiming a kick at Natsu's head who blocked as he raised his arm up grinning as he saw Gray getting into the fight, the ice wizard hadn't been much into fighting with him since they walked through the portal, he was glad his friend was getting back into the spirit of things. Gripping Gray's leg he slammed the ice Wizard to the ground but Gray's quick reflexes allowed him to flip away from the battle hungry Natsu.

"Enough! The both of you!" A strong stern voice rang out stopping the two wizards who paled slightly wandering if Erza was around. They looked over the two elf girls wandering where the strong voice came from before they saw the older elf walking up to them. "Ten points."

"Huh?" Natsu asked.

"Belittling one another in such a way is a disgrace. Ten points." She repeated.

"Hey ten's pretty good!" Natsu laughed.

"It's probably out of a hundred you moron." Gray mumbled, Natsu not even caring as he boasted about his ten points. "Look, we don't want to give the girl any trouble, we'll get out of here and not speak of anything." Gray told her.

"But I wanna see an elf!" Natsu whined.

"Idiot, these two are both elves!" Gray shouted at him. "Look at their ears." Natsu walked up to the blonde elf and looked her over before leaning in real close her eyes narrowing slightly before he reached up and tugged on her ear a grin forming on his face before he felt her staff smack into his legs and he was on the ground on his back in seconds, the blade of her staff at his throat, Gray just sighed. If she killed him, it'd be a pain in the ass.

"Look, I'm sorry but my friend's a complete moron. I'll ask you to refrain from killing him." Gray asked her in his usual bored tone.

"Haha! Finally!" The elf jumped back as immense heat radiated from Natsu before he burst into flames before Gray kicked him in the stomach making Natsu groan as the flames went out and he rolled over holding his stomach in pain, groaning all the while.

"Idiot, we're here for the Queen's blade, not so you can go around fighting random strangers." The woman's eyes widened as Gray looked up at her. "You wouldn't know the way to Gainos from here would you?" He questioned.

"You're going to watch the Queen's Blade?" She questioned.

"Actuality, we're participating in it." Her eyes opened even further, never in her life had she ever heard of males competing in the Queen's Blade, and she had been alive for well over a thousand years. "Probably sounds strange I guess." Gray mumbled running a hand through his hair. "But that's how it is, the Head Angel from Heaven or whatever said we're participating." The blonde elf rose a hand to her chin in thought before turning to Nowa who was standing behind her, who was not sure on what to do, she had never seen someone use ice magic or fire magic before, she wanted to know more.

"My name is Alleyne." The older elf introduced herself. "The Combat Master of the Elves that live in this forest. Under my protection I can allow you into our village." Natsu was grinning as he jumped up from the ground. "However, I ask that you refrain from using barbaric violence that you have openly showed before me and my apprentice." She told them.

"That means no fighting Natsu." Gray told him. "And no destroying anything." He continued.

"Fine." Natsu pouted folding his arms behind his head before he gained a confused look. "Why are you letting us in if humans are forbidden to enter the forest?" He questioned.

"For once I'd have to agree with Natsu, why are you letting us in?" Gray asked.

"The village elders must know about this change in the Queen's Blade. It is only fitting that you two are present as proof of these changes." Alleyne told him. "Now, please follow me." Gray and Natsu picked their packs up and followed the elf into the trees, Nowa walking behind them. Natsu bent down so he was at her level the monkey that he had been chasing rose it's fist up at him.

"Your monkey is awesome!" Natsu laughed.

"His name is Lou!" Nowa grinned matching Natsu's own as they walked.


	4. Chapter 4

Gray and Natsu were slightly awed when they saw the buildings amongst the trees, they actually seemed to be built into the trees themselves, or that trees had been hollowed out into hovels. Nowa could see how both Wizards had reacted and went on to tell them a little bit about the village, from what she knew of it of course.

She had learnt some of it's history from Alleyne when she first wandered into the forest in her earlier lesson's with the older elf, but her teacher knew much more then she did, however she remained quiet and stoic as they walked further into the village. Natsu's and Gray's presence only bringing the attention of passing elves. Gray was cautious of the hostility they were receiving but Natsu wasn't bothered by it at all, grinning all the while as he walked.

Lou, the monkey jumping onto his shoulder making his smile widen even further as he picked him up in both hands and held him out in front of him as they continued to walk.

"You wanna come home with me don't you?" Natsu grinned at him. "You'd be like Happy, just a monkey instead of a cat, although Happy can talk... and fly..." He said in thought. "And I did promise Lucy a souvenir for when we got back to the guild." He said pursing his lips up as he thought on the situation some more, Lou simply tilting his head to the side in Natsu's outstretched hands.

"You're not taking a monkey back to Lucy, plus he's Nowa's you can't just take him." Gray told him through a sigh.

"Lou belongs to body." Alleyne said from the front. "He simply enjoys our company." She continued as they began to walk up a wooden ramp that looked much like a tree root. "Lou is a monkey native to this forest, you won't find his species anywhere across the world. He stays."

"Man you're a real grouch huh." Natsu said looking over Lou to stare at the now stopped Alleyne. Gray just face palmed, why was Natsu so open with his thoughts?

"I do not like how you disrespect those older then you. Three points." She said looking over her shoulder at him. "I can simply bat ignorant insults off like nothing, however I ask that you hold your tongue during your meeting with the elders." Gray sighed, having thought she was going to start something with Natsu, if she did he didn't doubt half of the forest would be burnt down in what was to come, Natsu hadn't let any of his magical power out in the last few days since the Wall he destroyed, it was probably starting to build up within him.

"Fine, fine." Natsu said waving it off making Gray's jaw drop. Why the hell was Natsu acting so... non-Natsu like!? It's not like Alleyne was anything like Erza or something. He shrugged, not knowing what had come over the Dragon Slayer, it was probably not the best thing to question it, they'd probably only get into a fight over it. "So Monkey." Natsu grinned at the monkey. "You any strong?" The Monkey rose his fists up in a playful manner making Natsu grin as he rose a hand up, it igniting in flames. "Let's fight then!" Lou's eyes went wide as he pulled himself from Natsu's grip and Gray watched in amusement as the monkey jumped onto Natsu's face before jumping over to Nowa's shoulder hiding behind her hair making Natsu pout as his flames disappeared.

"I haven't had a good fight since coming here, well... apart from that wall." Natsy mumbled causing Gray to sweat drop remembering the damage he had made Natsu cause, how he called that his best fight here, it was pretty sad, both were members of Fairy Tail, they thrived on fighting.

"You'll have plenty of competition in the Queen's Blade." Alleyne told them as she stopped in front of a grand door, it having been crafted with true craftsman ship the elven design was noted as the design was that of the forest which Nowa had explained was the symbol for the elves. "Nowa, you should return to your duties as the Forest Guardian." Alleyne said as a small frown came to Nowa's face, the first either Natsu or Gray had seen on the young Elf, she had always been smiling up till now.

"Ok!" Nowa's frown disappeared as she smiled widely once again before running off into the trees.

"I apologise." Alleyne said turning to Natsu and Gray who were watching Nowa run off. "A lot of the elves would blame Nowa for your presence here. I'd like to keep that from happening."

"Why would they blame her?" Natsu questioned turning his attention back to Alleyne.

"I shall explain after the meeting. Please, follow me." Natsu looked to Gray who shrugged before shoving his hands into his pockets and walking into the room after Alleyne. Natsu turned to look in the direction Nowa had run off in before walking into the room after Gray. The door closed behind Natsu leaving the room dark.

"Hey who turned out the lights?" Natsu questioned before several candles were ignited around the room illuminating them before a large centre fire was lit in the centre of the room making Natsu's mouth water at the sight of the flames. "Oh man those flames look tasty!"

"Natsu, not now." Gray said as he eyed the older Elves in the room, he for one had never been before a council such as this, unlike Natsu had, especially when he went to Erza's trial. So this was a first for the ice wizard, and even though they weren't as intimidating as the previous magic council, he didn't really know how to act before them. So, he acted casual only for Natsu to punch him in the face. "What the hell was that for you moron!?"

"You were trying to take off your pants you pervert!" Natsu shouted at him, Gray looked down to see his belt undone and he quickly turned away before righting his clothing. He cleared his throat as he turned to face everyone, as if he wasn't about to take of his pants. Alleyne was glaring at Natsu for using aggression to sought his problems, Gray just knew she was ranking Natsu's score in her mind, however the pink haired Dragon Slayer was oblivious to the glare.

"Elders." Alleyne bowed before the present company. "I have news on the Queen's Blade." There were murmurs through the ten council members however the head Elf simply sat in his chair looking over Natsu and Gray as they simply stood there looking bored, Gray having folded his hands behind his head while Natsu was picking at his ear. "These two are combatants of this year's tournament."

"Impossible." One of the elves declared. "Males have never entered the Queen's Blade before, to think you of all people would bring such a thing before us." Alleyne didn't seem bothered by the fact that he had disrespected her, she was well in her rights to bring anything before the council being one of the oldest in the village.

"I now understand why you brought two humans within the confines of our home Alleyne." The head elder said making the blonde look up at him. "But do you have any evidence to this?" Alleyne simply stood up straighter with a calm look on her face.

"No sir." She started. "However, these two bare the mark... of that man." This caused Natsu and Gray to look at their guild marks as Alleyne pointed at them. "They are from the distant nation of Fiore, and belong to the same Wizard Guild as that man."

"Who?" Natsu questioned wandering who she was talking about.

"You've met a Fairy Tail Wizard before now?" Gray questioned along side Natsu, never hearing of anyone from Fairy Tail travelling across the sea to different continents. Hell he didn't even really care to think that there were other lands beside Fiore, he knew that there were but he didn't think much of it.

"He called himself Gildarts." Alleyne said before a scowl came to her face. "He was reckless, destructive and very laid back, verging on the edge of laziness, forgetful and overall..." She sighed in annoyance. "He shows no hesitation in fawning over woman, fifteen points." Gray sweat dropped, that was Gildarts alright, however to hear her just begrudge the strongest member of Fairy Tail like that, it hit a nerve or two.

"Hey!" Natsu roared, obviously it hit more then a nerve or two in Natsu more so then in Gray, well Natsu was closer to the old man then Gray was so it was kind of expected. "You can't rank Gildarts like that! He's the strongest in Fairy Tail! Give him at least a forty points maybe a forty five!" Gray face palmed, Natsu still didn't know her ranking system.

"I meant no disrespect to Gildarts." Alleyne told him. "He was very helpful to the elven people in our time of need. Were it not for him, we would have been pushed into human society." Natsu just grinned as he folded his arms behind his head.

"Is it true that you belong to the same Wizard Guild as Gildarts?" The elder asked making Natsu and Gray grin before showing off their Fairy Tail marks to him. "I see, anyone who is apart of Fairy Tail is welcome here, it is as we told Gildarts when we last saw him. You two are welcome here, if it is the Queen's Blade you are after..."

"I can explain about that." Gray said stepping forward. "We received a job request from someone calling herself the Head Angel." This surprised the elders as Gray continued. "When we put our magic into the request it opened up a portal and if it wasn't for this idiot." He said thrusting a thumb at Natsu was was pulling a log from the fire before devouring the flames on the other end. "We'd still be back in Magnolia."

"_Did he just eat fire?"_Alleyne thought as she watched the rose haired teen pick up another log before devouring the flames off it as well. _"I must keep a close eye on these two's abilities, if they are truly apart of the Queen's Blade like they say. It will be informative to watch."_ She thought as she continued to watch Natsu devour the flames from the fire.

"So we're here to fight in the tournament and when it's all over and done with, we'll be heading back to Fiore." He said before turning placing his hands in his pockets beginning to walk for the exit. "Believe us or not we're fighting in the Queen's Blade, you'll see for yourself soon enough. Let's go Natsu."

"But this fire's really tasty." Natsu said around a mouthful of flames.

"Well fine I'm going to find somewhere to sleep, I'm sick of sleeping on the ground." Natsu mumbled something as he stood up and walked after him. Alleyne bid the Elders a quick farewell before following the two foreign Wizards from the council chamber and out into the trees once more. "Great now where the hell are we going to sleep?" Gray questioned looking around, having no idea where to go.

"I have suitable enough accommodation for the both of you." Alleyne said walking past them. "Please follow me." Gray followed as Natsu did the same, his mind elsewhere surprising Gray slightly as he didn't often see Natsu think about something seriously it was a rare thing for the dragon slayer.

"You said you were going to explain Nowa's situation to us." Gray said making Alleyne look over her shoulder at him, she glanced around and nodded her head noticing no one was paying attention to them.

"Nowa isn't a full blooded Elf, she is a half breed, both human and Elf. The humans didn't accept her and she was alone, being born into a human civilisation and to be treated like an outsider was hard on her. I believe she travelled to other elven communities but they didn't accept her either. When I found her she was wandering the forest with the clothes on her back, her nutrition was low and she was pitiful to look at." Gray frowned at that not noticing Natsu's face was set in a frown as he listened to Alleyne talk about her apprentice.

"When I brought her back to the village I trained her, raised her to the girl she is now. However the other elves believe she will be the cause of the elves downfall. Even though I have raised her up, the other elves still think down on her." She told them. "If she had walked into the village with you alone without my presence. She would have been ridiculed for it. I sent her away as to not cause her trouble amongst the elders." Gray nodded in understanding but hearing about Nowa and how she was treated, it didn't sit right with him.

"The kids' had it tough huh?" Gray asked and Alleyne nodded.

"However she is now capable of becoming a true warrior, I'm glad that I could of helped her so much." Alleyne told him and he could see the slight trace of a smile tugging at her lips. Only hearing their own sets of footsteps Alleyne stopped and looked over her shoulder making Gray do the same before his eyes widened, Natsu was gone.

"_This can't be good."_ Gray and Alleyne thought at the same time.


	5. Chapter 5

Nowa walked around the small clearing before crouching down underneath a tree Alleyne would probably send for her when the humans had finished speaking with the Elders. She knew her teacher hadn't sent her away to hurt her feelings but to help her out, but she had wanted to make friends with Natsu and Gray, they were the first humans she had come into contact with since she had entered the forest. They didn't scorn her for being a half breed and Natsu seemed genuinely excited to see an Elf, not angry that she simply was an Elf, like Alleyne had said some humans acted to their race.

She brought her thumb to her eye and wiped away the unshed tear that was forming glad that Lou had gone off into the forest somewhere, she didn't want him to see her cry, she smiled and went about her days like nothing was wrong, but being shunned by both elves and humans alike hurt the young elf.

"They say warrior's don't cry." Natsu's voice reached her ears and her head shot up as she turned to look over her shoulder to see Natsu sitting crossed legged on a branch looking down at her. He gave her a goofy grin, one she had seen many times since she had first met the fire wizard. "Putting on a grin will only show those guys that what they say doesn't affect you." He told her.

"Master Alleyne told you?" Nowa asked wiping her eyes on the back of her hands, she was surprised Natsu had found her, she had been wandering the forest for some time, not taking any tracks that humans would normally spot. Nowa obviously not knowing of Natsu's higher sense of smell for being a Dragon Slayer.

"Yeah." Natsu nodded as he turned and laid down on the branch looking up into the higher branches. "We saw how you were after she asked you to go back to your duties, she explained the situation to us." Natsu said before opening his mouth a short stream of flames coming out making Nowa's eyes widen at the sight never having seen such a thing.

"Some people are just jerks." He added rolling his head to look at her with a grin. "You shouldn't let it get to you, if anyone says anything punch em, it's what I use to do... still do." He added as he scratched his cheek slightly embarrassed.

"You got treated badly?" Nowa asked.

"Well, no, but when I told people I was raised by a dragon they didn't believe me and made fun of me, so I punched them." He said, the grin never leaving his face before it faltered slightly. "It hurt." He told her honestly, Nowa simply stared at him with wide eyes.

"You were raised by a dragon?" She questioned.

"Yep." Natsu grinned down at her. "Igneel, King of the Fire Dragons! He taught me my magic." He said igniting his hand in flames and raising it up from where he lay to prove his point. "But he disappeared sev- fourteen years ago." He said remembering that he had been gone for seven years on Tenrou Island. "Say, you haven't seen a Dragon anywhere have you?" He questioned.

"Um, no sorry." Nowa apologised making him sigh before he smiled.

"It's ok, I'll find him one day." He grinned.

"Nowa." Both Natsu and Nowa glanced to Alleyne and Gray who were making their way out of the trees, Gray still shirtless like he had been since coming to this land.

"Sup dragon boy?" Gray greeted in Natsu's direction.

"Just chilling ice breath." Natsu greeted back, Alleyne looked between the two who had just insulted each other in there greetings before raising a hand to her forehead before turning to Natsu.

"Natsu, three points." Alleyne told him.

"What!?" He shouted at her sitting up on his branch. "What are you ranking me for!?" He cried out.

"Not all problems can be solved with ones fists." Alleyne told him making the dragon slayer pout at her. "Nowa can't simply end her problems by punching people, however, you came to the aid of my pupil on your own behalf. Seventy Points." Natsu's grin only widened as Gray shook his head, it was going to go to his head, the ice Wizard just knew it.

"Alright! I'm awesome!" Natsu cheered. "Let's party!"

"We're not at the guild Natsu, we can't simply throw a party when ever the hell we want too." Natsu folded his arms and looked away, he obviously missed the guild, Gray had to admit he was starting to miss the familiar faces as well.

"I believe I told you both that I have rooms for back at the village. Please, come with me. Nowa, you can go about your afternoon as you see fit. You've done well today. Sixty five points." Natsu grinned at the small elf girl who grinned back at him happy for such a high score from her instructor, Gray just shook his head as he placed his hands in his pockets ready to follow Alleyne to where ever they would be staying.

"Hey!" Natsu shouted jumping down from the branch landing in front of Alleyne who stepped back in surprise of being confronted so readily. "Fight me!"

Gray swung his hand back and slapped Natsu in the back of his head making his head lurch forward before it was nuzzled directly between Alleyne's breasts making the usual stoic elf blush at the intimate contact. She looked up at Gray to see him blushing at what he did before he started to profusely apologise to the blonde elf, Natsu's head still stuck within her cleavage.

Shaking his head and gripping each of her breasts Natsu pulled his head free and took a deep breath before looking up into Alleyne's blushing face before he looked down to his hands and he squeezed them in his hands, a slight moan coming from the elf as Natsu glanced over his shoulder at Gray.

"These are softer then Lucy's." Natsu told the Ice Wizard.

Gray's face went even redder as Natsu told him that, sure he hadn't been privileged to the softness of Lucy's breasts as many times as Natsu had, since the Dragon Slayer had no tact when it came to such things and had grabbed them on more then one occasion, Lucy screaming sexual assault on each occasion. However on occasions one of Lucy's breasts had pushed up against him in the heat of battle or just by accident and he could tell that they were extremely soft, so Natsu saying that Alleyne's were even softer, he couldn't stop the blood nose.

"P-Please..." Alleyne moaned out as Natsu continued to squeeze her sensitive breasts. "S-Stop this." She continued to moan, her breathing almost turning into pants of pleasure.

"Natsu stop it already!" Gray shouted, not able to stop himself blushing. "Then run as fast as you can cause she's going to kill you!" Natsu grinned as he let her breast's go, raising his hands up ready for a fight, only for the extremely embarrassed elf to whine slightly at the lost of contact to her sensitive breasts.

Nowa who had watched the entire interaction between her teacher and her new friend rose her own hands to her smaller breasts and squeezed them slightly, wandering what all the fuss was about. Gray couldn't help the massive overflow of blood as his head shot back and he landed on the ground twitching every now and again.

"_Why is Natsu so lucky?"_ Gray thought to himself as he saw Alleyne wrap her arms over her breasts turning away from the Dragon Slayer, Nowa still playing with her own as Natsu was pouting about not getting to fight. _"Tch, they're not my type anyway."_ He continued to think to himself.

"Please." Alleyne said gaining some composure over herself. "Follow me."

"But I wanna fight!" Natsu shouted stamping his foot, the grass beneath his foot turning to ash as flames erupted from the soul of his shoe. "Gray fight me!" Natsu shouted turning to the ice Wizard.

"Tomorrow, I'll fight you tomorrow, I want a good night's sleep, I'm sick of sleeping on the hard ground every night." Gray said sitting up. "I'll bash that head of yours in tomorrow." He continued to tell the pouting Dragon Slayer.

"If you'd like, I'd be happy to train with either of you." Nowa told them.

"Really!" Natsu said excitedly making Nowa nod with a smile. "That's awesome!" He laughed. "Alright! Tomorrow's training here I come!" He laughed walking off into the trees, glad he was going to get to fight with someone finally.

"How does he know where he's going?" Nowa asked turning her attention to Gray who ran a hand through his messy black hair.

"He's got the nose of an animal." He sighed standing up. "Sorry about him, he's not the most conservative guy around woman." He apologised to Alleyne. "Or anyone really." He added.

"I-It's fine, truly. I no longer wish to discuss the matter. Nowa, this never happened." Alleyne said turning to her pupil who nodded her head.

"Understood!" Nowa smiled at her. Alleyne simply nodded before following after Natsu back to the elven village. These two Wizards from Fairy Tail weren't anyone like she had ever met before, even Gildarts wasn't like them. However she found it nice that Natsu had tried to console her student.

She'd have to thank him somehow, she blushed as she remembered how he had grabbed her breasts, his hands had been hot, not to a painful touch but still left their heat upon her skin. She looked down to see her clothing slightly scrunched up from where he had groped her, she righted her clothing and continued on walking, still highly embarrassed about the events that had just transpired.

She knew Echidna would be laughing at her now and calling her the thousand year old virgin, if she knew what had happened. Oh how Alleyne hated that woman. It was not so bad that she had kept her virginity for over a thousand years. Echidna just didn't understand that it was a choice.

When Gray and Nowa had come to find Alleyne and Natsu standing waiting for them on the edge of the village, Natsu had folded his hands behind his head with a grin on his face as Alleyne stood beside him, blushing mildly.

"What did you do?" Gray asked, glaring at the pink haired teen making Natsu glare right back.

"What's that suppose to mean you damn pervert?" Natsu growled at him.

"Hey! I haven't stripped since I've been here!" Gray shouting at him, clearly proud of his efforts.

"That doesn't make you any less of a pervert!" With how many times Lucy had called the Dragon Slayer a pervert, you'd think he'd learn what he had done to Alleyne perverted.

"Enough." Alleyne told them. "I'd ask you refrain from your arguing while in the presence of the villagers." She continued. "Nowa, come." Nowa nodded her head and followed Alleyne while Natsu and Gray continued to glare heatedly at one another. "You two come along as well." Gray and Natsu simply huffed and followed after the two elves. Both were surprised when Alleyne had led them to hers and Nowa's own house amongst the trees.

"Wow it's like a tree house!" Natsu grinned excitedly as he saw the house.

"Natsu, it is a tree house. Why? Because it's a tree with a house built into it!" Gray snapped at him Natsu just growled at him as the two butted heads with one another. Nowa was smiling, her new friends were entertaining to watch, however Alleyne didn't see it that way and smacked the both of them on the head with her staff.

"If you both continue to fight I'll make you sleep on the ground outside." Alleyne told them. "This is our house, I don't want to see it ruined in a squabble between the two of you. Understood?" Both Gray and Natsu nodded holding their heads where lumps were beginning to form.

"So you guys live together?" Gray questioned as they entered the tree home.

"Yes." Alleyne nodded her head taking off her beret and placing it upon a hook in the hall, both Alleyne and Now placing their staves in a weapons' rack underneath the hook. "When Nowa was little..."

"Master!" Nowa exclaimed, clearly embarrassed of what her instructor was about to tell them. "Don't tell them that, it's embarrassing." She said as Alleyne took of her red cloak and placed it on another hook.

"Very well." However, Natsu wanted to know.

"What is it, is it funny!? Embarrassing!?" His grin only growing. "Tell us!" Gray smacked him in the back of the head.

"Idiot, let them have there privacy, we're already barging in on them." Natsu simply pouted but nodded regardless. "So, where are we sleeping?" Gray questioned. Alleyne led them through the house showing the elven design, everything was made out of the tree around them. The furniture actually wood carved from the tree and still attached to the trunk.

When Alleyne had showed them to where they would be sleeping it was a room with two beds side by side with a thick green leaf between them for privacy, although how a leaf could give them privacy both were unsure.

"This will be where you can sleep." Alleyne told them as she watched them place there packs down on there own respective beds, not even fighting over who wanted which. Alleyne found that odd since they fought over everything else. "If there is anything you need, let me know." With that Alleyne turned and left the two Wizards to there devices, Nowa following after her.

"Hey Master, how come you're letting them stay here?" Nowa questioned as Alleyne sat down on one of the wooden couches decorated in pillows of different kinds.

"It's a long story Nowa, before your time in this forest a man came here. He helped us with a delicate situation, those two are from the same guild and know him. The elders have seen fit to welcome them into our village. I simply offered my support in this and offered them a place to stay."

"So this has nothing to do with the way Natsu was touching you early?" Nowa questioned, honestly curious. However Alleyne didn't respond as she stood up, her face red and marched off to her own room without a word to her student.

"Hey Nowa." Gray's voice reached the young elf girls ears making her turn to face him as he sat down in a chair. "You'd probably know this, who's the current Queen?"


	6. Chapter 6

Gray opened his eyes and looked to his left to see the large leaf that didn't stop any of Natsu's snoring during the night. Apparently it was meant for privacy, did little of that as well as he could still see Natsu's empty bed. Wait... why was his bed empty? He glanced up to the window to see the sun up amongst the trees before he heard Natsu shout.

"_Idiot."_ Gray thought to himself as he rolled over before he heard Natsu shout again, this time it was obvious that he was being hit by something. Gray sat up and rubbed his eyes as he slipped out of bed, already practically dressed since all he had with him were his pants. _"Should probably get some clothes next time I can, with the idiot around I'm going to need them otherwise he's going to burn them all in our fights and if Erza hears about that I'm screwed."_ He sighed as he walked out of the bedroom and headed for the door, noting that Alleyne's and Nowa's staffs were missing. He opened the door only to see Nowa hit Natsu over the head again with her staff, what had Gray rolling on the ground in laughter was not that, it was that Natsu was holding a staff of his own, clearly not knowing what the hell to do with it.

"Shut up!" Natsu roared at the ice Wizard over his shoulder only to be hit in the face by a strike from Nowa's staff once again. "Ow!"

"You didn't call for a time out Natsu." Nowa laughed as she practically danced around Natsu striking him at every turn. Alleyne had forbid him from using any type of flames in his spar with Nowa, not only for him to not burn down the forest, but to see how well he adapted to a new way of fighting, of what she had seen so far. It wasn't looking good for the Dragon Slayer, Natsu had been getting his ass handed to him for over an hour now and the pink haired teen was obviously growing frustrated with the results.

Natsu emitted a growl from his throat before raising his staff up and snapping it over his knee surprising Nowa as he threw both halves away, making her take a step back in surprise. Natsu tilted his head back and roared, flames flying from his throat as if he was breathing the fire like a dragon, his fists ignited next as he readied his hand to hand fighting stance. Gray sighed as he placed his hands in his all to familiar style.

"Ice make: ten layer prison." As Natsu dashed forward towards Nowa who was to shocked, to even comprehend her next movement, Alleyne appearing before her ready to fight off the battle ready Dragon Slayer. However, Natsu never made it that far running directly into Gray's wall of ice with a loud thud as the ice encased him. Alleyne turned her attention to Gray who had his hands in his pockets and was walking towards them, Nowa was peering over Alleyne's shoulder to see Natsu raging in a prison of ice, all his fire simply melting layers of ice, only to be met with another layer, drenching him in water.

"Morning." Gray greeted.

"Good morning." Alleyne greeted in return before nodding to the ice wall that still surrounded a fire breathing Natsu. "I'm sure you are capable of stopping him from burning down the forest?"

"Good smack to the head won't hurt him." Gray grinned. "Well, Nowa's already done that already but I guess one so young can only hit so hard."

"Hey, I'm not that young." Nowa pouted at him making him chuckle lightly.

"Who gave Natsu a staff any way?" Gray questioned.

"I did." Alleyne told him walking over to where Natsu had thrown the two ends of the staff he had snapped and crouched down to pick them up. "He had such hope in his eyes when I first handed it to him..." She told him making Gray wander what Natsu had been so intrigued about learning to fight with a weapon. "Until he found out it wasn't a fishing pole." Gray shook his head in amusement, Natsu never changed.

"You done?" Gray questioned looking over to Natsu who was soaked in water barely any ice in the prison that he had placed around the Dragon Slayer. Panting Natsu glared at him making Gray chuckle as he clapped his hands together the remaining ice surrounding him cracking before shattering. Nowa stared in awe at the ice particles flying around.

"It's like it's snowing." Nowa said with a smile as she rose her her hand to catch some drifting ice.

"Snow practically is just ice." Gray told her with a smile before turning over to Natsu. "You know not every stick out there is used for fishing right?"

"Shut up." Natsu mumbled as he ignited himself making Alleyne raise her staff up only for Gray to shake his head as Natsu let the flames die down only for him to be bone dry. "I bet you couldn't do any better." Gray raised an eyebrow with a smirk before putting his hands out in front of him.

"Ice make: staff." Nowa and Alleyne watched as an ice staff appeared in Gray's hands. "Nowa, shall we?" Nowa nodded her head readying her own staff up with a smile, Alleyne walking over to where Natsu was as she watched Gray and Nowa both fight with one another using their own respective weapons. Natsu was pouting as he watched Gray handle the staff with ease, having learned to fight with numerous weapons over the years while Natsu simply relied on his fire magic and brute force.

"You are talented in your magic." Alleyne's voice made him look over at her to see her watching the fight. "Your magic is strong, destructive, a lot like your personality." She continued not taking her eyes off of the two sparring. "However it may have been to much of me to force my teachings onto you." She said as she glanced at him. "For that I apologise."

"It's fine." Natsu said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry I broke your stick." Alleyne chuckled lightly.

"No need to be concerned, it was a simple sparring staff, there are many more and they can be created easily enough. They are designed to be used and most do tend to break." She explained as Natsu walked up next to her watching as Gray and Nowa came to a deadlock with their staves.

"Gray you suck!" Gray turned to glare at Natsu before Nowa took the opportunity to swing her staff around hitting Gray in the side making him grunt and get sent flying by the force of Nowa's swing sending him flying across the training field. Natsu was now rolling on the ground laughing his ass off. Gray was groaning on the ground holding his side, his ice staff having cracked and disappeared as Nowa stood there thinking she may have done something wrong.

"Nowa, sixty five points, you took the interruption in your favour and won the fight. You did well." Nowa grinned up at her as Gray pulled himself to his feet, Natsu was still on the ground laughing at how Gray had been defeated. "Are you both ready for breakfast?" Alleyne questioned, instantly Natsu was on his feet a massive grin on his face.

"That idiot is always hungry." Gray sighed rubbing his stomach where Nowa had hit him. "But I could go for a meal, where's the closest restaurant?"

"Screw that let's go fishing!" Natsu cheered. "I can't remember the last time I went, I think it was with Gildarts back on Tenrou Island." Natsu grinned as he wrapped an arm around Nowa's shoulders. "Let's go!"

"Yeah!" The young elf nodded in agreement getting pulled into Natsu's excitement. Gray simply shook his head as he turned to Alleyne who simply nodded once and turned on her heel beckoning for the three to follow after her. Heading through the forest Natsu had begun chanting something about fishing making Gray sigh, he had never been subjugated to a fishing trip with Natsu and Happy before, he was glad he hadn't before now, since Happy was a hardcore fan of fishing, he could only imagine that it would be worse if the blue exceed was here.

Both Gray and Alleyne walked out into a large clearing with a lake and Gray had to stop himself, the scenery was simply beautiful as if it had never been touched by man. The water was still and shimmering in the sunlight that passed down through the trees that shadowed over the water. It was so peacefu-!

"Alright! Fishing!" Natsu's roar echoed throughout the clearing making Gray sigh in annoyance.

"Fishing! Fishing!" Nowa chanted next to him a grin on her face. Both rushed past Gray and Alleyne before sitting next to the water, Natsu searching through his pack Nowa watching him curiously before he pulled out two folded up fishing rods and handed one to Nowa who beamed and both baited their hooks before sending their lines out into the water.

"He certainly is prepared." Alleyne said standing next to Gray.

"Eh, he lives out of a pack most of the time. He knows how to move around the country and survive if that's what he needs to do, all of us in Fairy Tail know how to survive when it comes down to it, Natsu just prefers it I guess." Alleyne nodded in understanding. She had to smile slightly as she saw the large smile on her pupil's face as she interacted with Natsu as they conversed while fishing, Natsu giving her the fundamentals of what it took to be a good fisherman. Nowa was reserved around most, the elves of the village treated her like an outcast and the only true friends she had was Alleyne and Lou. It was nice to see her making new friends.

"You're awfully careful of your student." Gray said folding his hands behind his head glancing at the elf standing beside him. "Natsu's not going to hurt her, sure he gets riled up in a fight from time to time but other then that and his stupidity he's practically harmless."

"I don't believe that he is a danger, even when fighting he could hold himself back. I doubt he would have hurt Nowa or myself earlier." She explained making Gray nod his head, Natsu even battle hungry knew when to hold back, earlier he probably just needed to let off some steam at being beaten by a stick over and over again which Gray had to admit, would even make him want to blow off some steam.

"I'm bored." Natsu whined not even twenty minutes of having thrown his line out into the lake. "You sure there are fish in here?" He questioned turning to Alleyne who had seated herself on the grass in a meditative pose. Opening her eyes to stare at the Dragon Slayer she nodded.

"There are a great variety of fish within this lake." Alleyne told him before an odd smirk came to her face. "Perhaps you are just not the fisherman you claim to be." Gray's eyes almost bugged out of his head at Alleyne's taunting, he didn't think the blonde elf would use taunting. Gray turned to Natsu who was now glaring at Alleyne.

"I'll show you!" Natsu roared jumping to his feet and diving into the water abandoning his fishing gear and shirt on the shore before hand. Nowa, Gray and Alleyne all exchanged a glance as they saw the ripples of Natsu's dive disappear.

"Ah, how deep is that lake?" Gray questioned.

"It connects to the sea by several underground tunnels beneath the earth." Alleyne told him. "I'm sure Natsu will run out of breath before he reaches the entrance to such a cave and need to come up for air."

"That idiot probably doesn't even know that he needs air to breath and by some miracle will find one of these tunnels upset a giant ass monster that he'll kick the crap out of and hold it over me like I was in some damn competition with him." Gray sighed in annoyance.

"This has happened before?" Alleyne questioned.

"We've been rivals since the day we met back when we were kids." Gray shrugged. "Natsu's always gone over the top with it as well and you probably just hit his competitive nerve so what ever happens, it's on you." Alleyne simply raised her eyebrow at him wandering what the Dragon Slayer was capable, however Gray simply lay down in the grass and folded his arms behind his head waiting for the inevitable. Everything was quiet before they both heard Nowa gasp and turned in the direction of the much younger Elf however their eyes were drawn to something else, a large shadow appearing in the lake. Alleyne was staring with wide eyes as Gray sighed.

"What did I tell you." Gray got out before the shadow reached the surface, a gigantic fish flying into the sky, Natsu on it's back holding on to it's fin laughing as they fell back towards the water. The three stared wide eyed at the falling fish before it bucked and sent Natsu flying and sent him skimming across the water until he was in the shadows. The pink haired teen rose his head with a cheesy grin.

"How's that for fishing!" He laughed as he grinned at Alleyne.

"Idiot, you're meant to catch the fish not ride it." Gray told him. "You fail." Natsu simply tilted his head as he stood up and held his hand up to show a thick rope.

"I did catch it, now hold this." Natsu told him and before Gray could say anything he was holding the rope, Natsu tugged on the rope and grinned as he patted Gray on the back. "I hooked it, you real it in!"

"AHHHHH!" Gray's scream could be heard as he went skimming across the lake, if he was smarter then he was he would have realised all he needed to do was let go of the rope. Natsu was laughing his ass off as he rolled in the grass as Gray's screams were muffled by the water. Alleyne had folded her arms and turned away from the dragon slayer however she couldn't keep her eyes off of his toned body as she watched him from the corner of her eye.

"Master! Look! Another Queen's Blade match is starting!" Nowa announced making Natsu sit up with a grin as he looked to the nearest orb in the sky.

"**Tomoe the Warrior Priestess and Leina The Wandering Warrior, the match between these two combatants is now commencing!"** A voice called down making Natsu scowl, he had already watched this Leina girl fight before and she wasn't interesting at all. Turning his attention to the warrior priestess he shouted in rage.

"SHE'S THE OTHER WAY! DON'T RUN AWAY FROM A FIGHT!"


End file.
